


What a Feeling to be Right Here Beside You Now, Holding You in my Arms

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, IT'S REAL, M/M, Pillow Talk, SERIOUSLY THAT'S ALL IT IS, Series, also next to you December is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, one shots, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have some pillow talk after appearing on The Late, Late Show</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Feeling to be Right Here Beside You Now, Holding You in my Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I just got around to watching it. God bless James Corden

Lying in bed together, Louis was on his side facing Harry. Their legs were tangled together as Louis propped himself on his elbow. Harry was on his back propped up against the headboard as he read a book.

 

Louis hummed softly as he looked at their hands joined together between them. Louis marveled in the fact their fingers fit together like a puzzle. Like they were meant to be, which Louis always knew they were. His eyes lingered up Harry’s arm and he chuckled, letting out a sigh as he shook his head.

 

“I can’t believe you got that.”

 

Harry looked away from his book, curious look in his green eyes. “What?”

 

Louis pointed to a tattoo still a little red. The _Late, Late_ he got on the Late, Late Show.

 

Harry chuckled and shrugged, much like he’d done when he got the tattoo in the first place.

 

“We all agreed to it. I thought Niall was going to have a heart attack.”

  
Louis laughed. “I know. Poor Nialler. He lucked out though.”

 

“He did. As did you.”

 

“Good thing, I had no idea where I was going to get it.”

 

“I thought you said here.” Harry pointed to where his stick figure tattoo was. “You know with the ‘Oops!’ you got for the skateboarder.” He said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“What? Like I could very well say I got it because my boyfriend peed on my shoe.”

 

Harry shrugged. “You could’ve.”

 

“Management would’ve have had a field day.” Harry sighed and Louis’ face turned serious. “Soon, love.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry said sadly.

 

Louis leaned upward and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss. “You always have me even if we have to wait forever.”

 

Harry grinned, dimples in full force that always made Louis smile as well. “You always have me too.”

 

“Glad to hear. Even with your stupid new tattoo.”

 

“Hey.” Harry pouted, hitting his arm lightly. “You have some stupid ones.”

 

Louis shrugged. “I do. At least I don’t have ‘big’ on my toe.”

 

“I’m big a lot of places.”

  
Harry laughed when Louis groaned, rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Louis shook his head.

 

“Why am I dating you?”

 

“Cause you love me.”

 

“Can’t be it.” Louis let out an ‘umph’ when Harry jumped on him. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips as Harry leaned over him, grin on his face. “Excuse me what are you doing?”

 

“Admit you love me.”

 

“I will do no such thing now get off me you wanker.”

 

“Admit it.” Harry said stubbornly.

 

“Never!”

 

“Okay.”

 

Before Louis could ask what he was doing, Harry reached down to his sides and started tickling him. Louis let out a loud laugh before falling into a fit of giggles as he tried to kick out his arms and legs to get away from Harry. Unfortunately for him, Harry was bigger and stronger.

  
“Are you going to admit it?” Harry asked.

 

“Fine, fine! I admit it!”

 

“Admit what?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “That you’re a wanker!”

 

"Oi!" Harry gave him a look of surprise before tickling his sides again. Louis kicked out his legs but was still unable to get Harry off of him.

 

“Alright!” Louis giggled. “Alright, alright.” Harry let him go and Louis gave him a look as he struggled to catch his breath. “You are luck you’re so hot.”

 

Harry laughed. He pulled Louis into his side and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Hey I’m the big spoon.” Louis pouted.

 

Harry rolled his eyes before switching them so he was laying in Louis’ arms. Louis kissed the top of his head and sighed happily.

  
“I do love you, you know.” Harry said.

 

Louis smiled. “I know, love. I love you so much.”

 

 

They made small pillow talk before they grew tired and fell asleep together. Something they were more than glad they got to do for the rest of their lives.  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx


End file.
